Edge-emitting laser chips are known. Such laser chips have a relatively large beam divergence in a spatial direction (fast axis) oriented perpendicularly to the emission direction. For many applications, it is necessary to collect the laser radiation emitted by the laser chip by a collimation lens. In that case, it is necessary for the laser beam emitted by the laser chip to strike an optical axis of the lens as accurately as possible. A lens radius is then generally greater than a height of the edge-emitting laser chip. For this reason, the laser chip must be arranged raised relative to the collimation lens. In known integrated laser components (laser packages) comprising a laser chip and a collimation lens, to this end the laser chip is arranged on a separately produced base (submount). However, the production and additional process step necessary to mount the base lead to an increase in the production costs of such laser components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a laser component and a method of producing a laser component.